The Frantic Chase
by unicorn-skydancer08
Summary: The four Kings and Queens have fought and triumphed over countless things during their years of dominance over Narnia. But none of the sovereigns are aware, or can even begin to fathom, that their greatest conflict of all is yet to come.
1. Preface

**THE FRANTIC CHASE**

_Though I tend to stick to stories that revolve mainly around Tumnus and Lucy, I decided to write something that sheds the spotlight on others, for a change. Don't worry; Tumnus and Lucy are featured in this. (They make up a pretty good bulk, actually.) You'll just read about additional characters from Narnia, along with them. It's really several stories, all mixed into one. Again, it's always good to have variety in your writing. And it's loads of fun to experiment! _

_I present to you the preface of this new story. Though no names are given outright, I'll bet you can guess who the first two characters are. Think you can also figure out who's who, afterward? _

_

* * *

Characters (with a couple of exceptions) © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media_

_Story © unicorn-skydancer08_

_**All rights reserved.**_

**

* * *

Preface**

She was a spirited young girl, full of life, and the pure passion for it. She held the stars in her eyes, the sun in her smile, and she walked with springtime wherever she went. She emanated a special warmth and kindness that could melt the heart of a troll, and she could turn even the darkest, bleakest night into a bright, beautiful day. She was as lovely on the outside as she was on the inside, well beloved by all who knew her.

He was a humble faun, a meek, modest creature, haunted by a dark past. He committed many terrible things throughout his life that he sorely regrets, even to the present day. He has yet to fully forgive himself for all that he has done amiss. Despite everything that came about, the faun developed and maintained a very close relationship with the beautiful girl, a bond that blossomed over the years, as a seed that comes into flower—although he always felt base and sinful, in comparison to such a pure, innocent creature.

She was the dearest friend he had ever had, or could ever ask for—but then came the day when that friendship would cultivate into something more, something more terrifying and more beautiful than anything the faun could have imagined.

* * *

She was a queen, a fine lady of grace, beauty, and refinement; a paradigm to her people. She was determined to uphold her image and preserve her reputation, which she had worked so long and so hard to construct; she dared not do anything that would taint her good name in any way. She was the sort of person who preferred to live life strictly by the rules, but little did she know that the time would soon come when she would be compelled to choose between her duty to her people, and her duty to her own heart.

He was a common soldier, a fierce warrior whose rough exterior shielded a tender heart that hungered incessantly for love and companionship. Although this soldier had plenty of experience in the field of battle, nothing in all his years as a fighter could have prepared him for falling in love…least of all with the one woman he least expected to fall for.

* * *

He was a great and mighty king, the most powerful, influential figure within the land. He accomplished many fantastic feats throughout his reign, and everyone knew and revered him. Yet for all his achievements, for all his coups, for all his strength, for all his supremacy, this regal monarch would come to realize that even a king still has a good deal to learn.

She was what some people might label as your typical damsel in distress. Life has been very cruel to her. She feels like there is no one whom she can turn to, or truly confide in. Her heart and her spirit are shattered, seemingly, beyond repair. She had long since submitted to the cold, grim deduction that her life is simply not worth the living. But then fate suddenly takes an unexpected turn for her; and with the aid of one very special man, this girl will begin the long, slow, and difficult journey to learning to love, believe, and trust again.

* * *

He was a boy, a boy just barely advancing into adulthood. Though he was a king, renowned by his subjects as well as his friends, he felt unworthy of their love for him, of the very honor now borne upon his brow. Throughout the many years that have long since passed, the haunting memory of his past sins never quite completely left him. In spite of his efforts, he cannot bring himself to fully let go.

She would prove to be the healing balm to his spirit, the one to cool him and soothe him, to grant him respite from his present in addition to his past. With her pure love to shelter him and uphold him, he will slowly yet surely reap the courage he needs to surmount his inner demons, and the overall strength to carry on.


	2. Chapter 1

**THE FRANTIC CHASE**

_It has taken me forever, but I have succeeded in getting the first chapter of this story down. It's shorter than I would have liked, but like I said before, a short chapter is better than none at all. And, I have a feeling you'll find this rather interesting. Boy-howdy, I just never get tired of writing Narnia stories, do I? And I don't think I ever will. _

_

* * *

Characters (with a couple of exceptions) © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media_

_Story © unicorn-skydancer08_

_**All rights reserved.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Waves of golden morning sunlight spilled across Queen Lucy's face, waking her. With a soft moan, the young woman idly rolled herself onto her other side, drawing her blankets up a little further, hoping for at least a few more minutes of blissful sleep. But just as she was on the verge of sinking back into sleep's warm, welcoming arms, a sharp rap sounded on her door. "Lucy," Peter's booming voice called from the other side, jolting her to full consciousness once more. "Lucy, are you awake?"

Lucy sighed, and called back from her position on the bed, "Yes, Peter, I am awake." She resisted the temptation to add, _No thanks to you. _

Well, she figured, now that she was awake, she might as well get up. And so she shoved her heavy burgundy coverlet aside, and rose to her feet. The soft carpet on the floor felt good beneath her bare toes. As she was reaching for her special robe, Peter's voice called to her a second time. "Is it appropriate for me to come in at this time?"

She rolled her eyes at that as she threw her robe over her shoulders and wrapped it snugly around her slim figure, but she answered, "Yes, it's all right, Peter. Come on in."

She pulled the robe a little more securely about her, making sure it covered most of her sleeveless vanilla nightgown, just as the door opened and King Peter, also recognized as High King Peter, strode into the room. Unlike Lucy, Peter was fully dressed for the day. He wore a rich plum tunic under a sleek black jerkin, and a pair of wine-colored hosiery. On his feet, he sported a fine pair of black boots that stretched to his knees. As always, his gold, jewel-encrusted crown rested upon his brow. Naturally, he looked magnificent. Then again, just about everyone in the world knew him as High King Peter the Magnificent—Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of the Northern Sky, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he greeted his sister. "Rise and shine!"

"Hello, Peter," said Lucy, brushing a stray tendril of hair from her eyes. "What brings you here today, to my sacred territory?"

Peter reached out to tweak her nose playfully, as he had often done back when they were children. "Isn't a brother at perfect liberty to see his sister, face to face, whenever he wishes?" he teased. And then he withdrew his hand, and quickly sobered. "Actually, Lucy, I have something very important to discuss with you."

"Oh, no," she groaned, "what did I do this time?"

"It's not something that you have done, Lucy…not this time. No, I have come to discuss the ball with you."

Ah, yes, the ball. The ball that they would be holding at that very castle, precisely two weeks from now. Of course, Lucy knew all about the affair; hardly anyone at Cair Paravel had talked of much else for the past three months. There would be a superb feast, with brilliant decorations, and music and dancing…and just about every bachelor prince from the lands outside of Narnia's borders was expected to attend. Under normal circumstances, Lucy would be thrilled about the upcoming event. But knowing who would be there, knowing just what would take place that night, she could feel nothing but pure dread.

"You _will_ be there, won't you, Lucy?" said Peter, arching an eyebrow significantly at her.

Lucy sighed, and rolled her eyes apathetically toward the ceiling. "Oh, Peter…must I really do this?"

"Yes, you do," he countered. "And I expect that night to be the one in which you very seriously consider a suitor. Remember, the law says the queen—"

"—must be legitimately affianced to a royal sovereign, by her twentieth year," Lucy recited sardonically. "I know, Peter, I _know_. You have told me no less than a million times before. I'm not deaf. And just because I'm the youngest of us doesn't mean I hold the least amount of brains."

"Don't get smart with me, Lucy Pevensie." Lucy knew when her brother used her full name like that, especially in that tone of voice, that was a surefire sign that she had better watch her step. "You know as well as anybody else that you must soon settle down, with the appropriate man."

"Really, Peter, I won't even be turning twenty for another two years!"

"There is no such thing as beginning the search too early."

"And besides," Lucy went on, "Susan is twenty-three, and she's not even married yet! So, why should you be hassling _me _about finding a husband?"

"Susan's already engaged," Peter coolly informed her. "The wedding is set for this coming spring."

Lucy blinked in surprise. "What—just now? And no one even bothered to tell me? Who is she engaged to?"

"Lord Cadogan."

"Lord _Cadogan?_" Lucy couldn't believe her ears. "That vain, pompous, self-absorbed, insufferable buffoon from the North, who constantly struts about like a peacock, putting down everyone he considers beneath him?" She shook her head in dismay. "Oh, no, Peter, you can't be serious!"

"This so-called vain, pompous, self-absorbed, insufferable buffoon from the North who struts about like a peacock is a very good candidate," Peter shot back. "He ranks among the wealthiest sovereigns in all the world. Why, he has to travel the entire northern region just to see all of the land that he owns. Beyond that, he is well educated, and held in high regard by all who know him. When Susan marries him, it will not only benefit her, but it will also provide Narnia with a good, solid alliance, which shall be vital in the future."

"Does Susan even love the man?" Lucy demanded.

"Love has nothing to do with this," said Peter. "And, really, Lu, when you think about it, love is nothing more than a man meeting a woman, under the appropriate conditions. For you, personally, think of this forthcoming ball as us organizing such conditions—putting them all together."

"Do you honestly expect me to fall for one of those royal pigheaded twits?" Lucy's voice rose significantly as she went on, "How can you go around stage-managing my future like this? I am_ not_ a trophy to be won, Peter! I hate being treated like some sort of prize, for men to vie and compete for! Maybe I shouldn't even bother attending this ball at all!"

Peter shook his head adamantly. "It's out of the question, Lucy. You _will_ be there, on the night of the ball. Whether you like it or not, it's your duty as queen to attend these events. And you _will_ start looking for a husband, and you_ will_ get married, one day or another—even if I have to pick out someone for you myself."

This was so unfair! And yet Lucy knew arguing would get her nowhere. Once or twice the girl opened her mouth to speak, but then gave up, and only heaved out a tremendous sigh.

Peter's countenance softened to some extent after a moment, and he sighed himself and wearily dragged a hand over his face. "Look," he said, speaking more quietly and a little more gently this time, "I didn't mean to start an argument. Why don't you get dressed and come down for breakfast, and we can talk more later?"

Lucy wasn't looking forward to discussing this subject again, but she nodded and muttered, "Fine."

Without another word, Peter turned on his heel and walked away, leaving his sister in peace.


End file.
